Faith and Trust
by BlackFox12
Summary: Brian lied to Dom and his team. Dom can't just let that go. Contains spanking and slash. Don't like? Don't read


**Faith and Trust**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the franchise Fast and Furious and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Brian lied to Dom and his team. Dom can't just let that go

**Warning(s):** Spanking; references to violence; spoilers for the first movie in the Fast and Furious franchise; AU

**Pairing:** Dom/Brian - slash (non-explicit)

**Author's Note:** Because I don't have enough fandoms, apparently.

* * *

"I owe you a 10-second car." Brian glanced at Toretto, fully expecting the other man to take the keys and car and go. Despite his flippant comment, he knew he really owed Dom a lot more than that. The look of betrayal on the face of the man who had accepted him as a friend... Brian had half-expected him to take his fists to him. Or something worse.

"Yeah. You do." But Dom didn't move. He met Brian's gaze without flinching. "How long do you have until you gotta check in?"

Probably time enough for Dom to take his revenge... but Brian didn't say that. "There's enough time for you to get away."

Dom stepped closer to Brian, who held his ground even while he watched the other man warily. "If you stay, they'll arrest you."

"Why? Are you gonna give me up?"

Letting a criminal escape went against everything Brian believed as a police officer. But this was Toretto. If things had been different... if _they_ had been different... then maybe there could have been a future for them. All Brian could do was make sure the other man didn't go back to prison. "No. But if you're gonna leave... you need to go now."

"I've got a better idea."

When Dom stepped closer to him, Brian resisted the urge to move back out of the way. Was Dom going to take his revenge? Brian wasn't sure he could blame him if he did. He'd started off feeling that he was doing the right thing, but as he'd come to know Toretto and the others... he'd started to feel more and more guilty about what he was trying to do.

To all of them... but in particular Dom.

"Can they track you?" Dom asked.

Brian considered his options for a split second. With a barely audible sigh, he took his phone out, dropping it to the ground. "If you don't kill me... you owe me a new phone."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"That's a relief." Though Brian knew there were plenty of bad things that could be done to a person without actually killing him.

Dom held his hand out and Brian dropped the keys into it. Dom studied his face for several long moments before speaking. "I'm driving."

Brian nodded. What else could he do? The alternative was to let Dom leave without even attempting to fix things between them. If he did that, he knew he would regret it... and likely for the rest of his life.

When Dom walked over to the car, Brian followed after him without a word. He got in the passenger side as Dom sat in the driver's seat.

Brian fastened his eyes on his phone as Dom closed the door and began driving, pulling out onto the road.

Dom drove in silence. Brian stared out of the window at the passing scenery. He didn't ask where they were going. He was fairly sure that Dom wouldn't tell him anything. Besides, when he thought about resisting, all he had to do was remember the look of betrayal on Dom's face when he revealed he was a cop.

And even though Brian knew that Toretto had done things in the past, he trusted what Dom had said. He believed that Dom wasn't planning to actually kill him. He didn't know _what_ he was planning... but he was committed now. He couldn't turn back, even if he wanted to.

Dom continued driving until they were out of town. Brian looked back over his shoulder, but he wasn't that worried. Dom was likely to yell at him... maybe take a few good swings. It wasn't like it wasn't deserved.

Brian was jolted out of his thoughts as Dom parked the car once they were a good distance away from the town. He pulled off onto the side of the road, but kept his hands on the steering wheel instead of immediately getting out of the car. He didn't say anything... and Brian managed to let the silence stay for a second or two before he spoke. "I'm not going to arrest you."

Dom shook his head. "I ain't bothered about you arresting me."

"I mean you won't go to prison for beating the crap out of me."

Now Dom did look at Brian. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

Brian shrugged and replied in a dry tone. "I've never been in this position before."

Dom looked ahead once more and Brian wondered if he'd decided he'd made a mistake. And then he wondered if _he'd_ made a mistake. His thoughts were broken into by Dom's next words. "Get out of the car."

Brian considered the possibility of Dom just abandoning him on the side of the road. But really, what would be the point in that? He climbed out of the car without a word, closing the door and leaning against it. He glanced round as he heard Dom get out and couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he watched the other man unfasten his belt from around his waist, pulling it through the loops. "Dom..."

"Get round here."

Brian swallowed, but did as Dom ordered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the belt dangling from the man's hand, fairly sure he knew what was coming.

Dom's next words confirmed that. "Turn round. Put your hands on the hood."

He didn't have to do this. Brian knew he could get in the car and drive away. The thought of bending over and allowing Dom to take his belt to him was embarrassing... not to mention he was sure it would hurt. Maybe even Toretto wouldn't blame him if he refused to submit to this.

But if he ran (and that's what he would be doing, no matter how he dressed it up to himself), Brian knew he would lose all of his self-respect. And he _had_ lied to and betrayed Dom and the others. Even though they were breaking the law, he had done his best to ingratiate himself with the team... with every intention of turning them in if he found what he needed to.

Even though he'd changed his mind, Brian knew what his actions had done. And if this was what it took to make things right with Dom...

Brian was turning round before he made a conscious decision to do so. He braced his hands on the hood of the car, leaning forward slightly. This was more public than he was truly comfortable with... but if this was what it took to make things right, Brian knew he would deal with it.

Brian heard Dom step closer to him. He couldn't help tensing up as Dom braced a hand on his back and then swung the belt hard against his backside.

Wincing, Brian held back the cry that threatened to escape. He stayed leaning over the hood, but it was harder to do when the belt lashed down a second and then a third time. He was sure he'd had worse pain in his life... but right now, bent over the hood of his car with Dom taking a belt to him, he was hard pressed to think of any.

When the belt lashed across his thighs, Brian couldn't hold in his groan of pain. Each hard strike seemed to hit home what he'd done... what he could have lost. The sense of his own betrayal cut him deeply and the pain of the thrashing was nothing compared to that.

Brian's fingers curled over as Dom began bringing the belt down over skin he'd already covered. His pants and underwear didn't seem to offer that much protection and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

"I trusted you, Brian." Dom spoke without slowing down. "I accepted you into my _family_. And this was how you repaid me? By lying... working undercover... choosing to _betray_ me."

Brian's breath hitched as he tried to stop himself breaking down completely. "I came after you... tried to stop you." He could hear the strain in his own voice.

"I know. And if I thought there was no chance for us, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We wouldn't be having _any_ conversation."

Brian wanted to speak up... to ask Dom what he meant; if by 'us', he meant as friends... or family... or more. But the belt was coming down harder and faster and Brian couldn't find his voice. He shifted from one foot to the other, finally throwing his hand back to try and protect his backside from the burning strikes.

Dom paused, but instead of ordering Brian to move his hand, Brian felt his hand grabbed and pinned to the small of his back. The next moment, he felt Dom's hand under his stomach. He didn't realise what the other man was doing until he felt his pants loosened and then tugged down.

If Brian hadn't been using his free hand to support himself, he likely would have tried to reach back and stop the descent of his pants. He felt himself blushing furiously and couldn't help the slight pleading note that crept into his voice. "Dom..." He cut himself off as cool air met his exposed ass.

Dom didn't say anything, though he kept a tight hold on Brian's hand as he brought the belt down across bared skin.

Brian jerked and tried to free himself from Dom's hold, close to panicking. Turned out he'd been wrong. His pants and underwear offered more protection than he'd realised and it was all Brian could do to stay bent over, wondering how many more licks it would take until Dom was satisfied. His entire backside was aflame, but the leather still impacted his rear as Dom focused his attention primarily on his sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

Brian's vision blurred as he felt his body slump over the hood of the car, finally no longer resisting the punishment he knew was well-deserved. Lost in the sensations and emotions the thrashing brought in him, he clung to the only constant he had; Dom's hand, holding his and keeping him submitting to the punishment.

It took Brian longer than he would have liked to realise that the thrashing had stopped. As he became aware of his hand being released, he slowly braced his hands on the hood of the car to push himself up, wincing as the movement pained his well-punished backside. He swiped at his wet eyes with his arm and then looked at Dom. "We good?"

"You want to be?"

Despite the emotions overwhelming him moments ago, Brian managed to give him an incredulous look. "You think I'd submit to what you just did if I didn't?"

"Or you're still playing me."

"Do you really believe that?"

The look Dom gave Brian was hard. "Convince me."

What else could he do, other than make himself answerable to Dom? Well, there was one thing. Except Brian wasn't sure he dared. Dom had Letty... and Brian had, until only a short time ago, assumed that it was Mia he was interested in.

Turned out it was the other Toretto sibling he was more drawn to.

Looking at Dom's face, Brian could see an almost challenging look there. Maybe Dom knew. Certainly, the insult that Vince had hurled at him before seemed to actually be accurate. Dom had already spanked him... what more could he do?

Well, beat the crap out of him and put him in the hospital. But Brian chose to trust in Dom's word that he wouldn't do that. Out of the two of them, it was he himself who had proved himself the liar.

And Brian was sick of the lies. Not only to everyone else... but also to himself.

Brian stepped over to Dom. He took maybe half a second to wonder if what he was about to do was the smart decision... and then Dom was looking into his eyes... and it was _Dom_ making the move, stepping in close to Brian and kissing him hard.

**The End**


End file.
